Blood Diaries
by Starapollo1
Summary: Bella is shaken back into reality, a reality where Renesmee was never born and werewolves aren't there friends! Bella is shocked and decides to find out what's going on and seeks out old friends to discover the truth!
1. Chapter 1: Baby Blues

"Push! Push Bella!" screamed Edward, sounding frightened and scared.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING?" I retorted loudly. Suddenly my eyes started to close.

"No! Bella stay with us!" It was too late though; there voices faded away and I fell unconscious as the baby started to bite his way out. "Jacob giver her CPR! We have to keep her blood flowing!" Jacob nodded, pushed Rose out of the way and started with no questions asked. "Alice! Get her out of here!" Alice hurried out of the room.

"Come on Bells…" murmured Jacob, "you can do this!" Jacob kept going and going murmuring to himself the whole time.

I opened my eyes seeing Jacob above me. "Stay with me now Bella!" he said. "Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" My eyes wheeled looking for someone, my vision seemed blurry but my ears were still sharp enough to hear…

"Renesmee…" Then it was gone. I felt still and my surroundings started to fade away.

"Let… let me see her!" I attempted to croaked. But it was again too late as my surroundings slipped away even further, no sooner had I touched my child, my _Renesmee,_ had I slipped entirely away…

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's cool eyes looking down on me and his face looked worried. "Are you alright?

I smiled at him, "Of course I'm ok… what's wrong?"

"It's just… you seemed to sort of fade out there for a second, you … you know I don't know, it just looked like you weren't with me there." He eyed me suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, I just had a flash back to when I was giving birth to Renesmee." I smiled and sat up. "Where is she?"

"Wait a minute? When did you give birth?" he asked. He laughed. "Are you trying to be funny?"

I looked at him horrified. "Of course not! What do you mean, _when did I give birth?_ I'm talking about our daughter Renesmee!"

He looked at me his eye brows raised and his face showing signs of deep worry. "Bella… are you sure your fine."

I jumped up losing my temper, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS SOMETHING WRONG!! YOU'VE ONLY JUST FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR CHILD!! OUR RENESMEE!!"

"Bella… you've never given birth. Besides you _can't_.

"What do you mean I _can't_!?"

"Bella I've told you before, vampires can't have children."

"I know that! Edward come on remember our honey moon! Me human, you vampire, we didn't think it could be done but… "

Edward shook his head, "Bella something's wrong, you need to see Carlisle."

"Edward, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember our baby Renesmee!"

Edward met my eyes and I felt a shiver go down my spine as he said clearly, "We have never had a child named Renesmee."

I stared at him lost for words and ran out the door.

"Bella!" called Edward but I was already on my way to Carlisle's. Edward was right about how I should see him. But my reasons for going were different then for the reasons Edward wanted me see him.

As I charged into the house I found Carlisle in the kitchen pacing.

"Hey there Bella!" He said in a cheerful voice, "How are you!"

"Actually Carlisle… I have a dilemma…"

Carlisle gave me a puzzled look. "What's seems to be the problem?"

I looked up at him, him with his blonde hair and golden eyes. The look on his face was inviting, like he really wanted to hear what I had to say. I took a deep breath and explained what happened at the cottage.

When I finished explaining, a worried look went over his face. "Bella, are you ok?"

Anger flashed over my face. _Not him too, what was wrong with him_! I stood up. "Carlisle! How can you not remember your own grand-daughter?"

He sighed, "Bella, I can't remember what hasn't happened."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Carlisle…" I looked away. Was I going insane? How could I know?

And then it hit me. There was one place I could find out if I was lying. I rushed out the door and into the night without a second thought.

"Wait!" Carlisle called out after me. I was already out the door though and I wasn't turning back.

"It's pretty dangerous you know," said a cool calm voice.

I stopped suddenly. There was no need to turn around and see who had spoken. I recognized the voice all too well. "Alice?"

"In the flesh…" Alice walked up next her.

I smiled at her, "Alice it's good to see you! Listen, something's wrong, Carlisle and Edward don't remember my daughter! And-" Alice cut me off.

"Listen Bella, I already heard you talking to Carlisle about this, and I have to tell you the truth," she sighed, "I don't remember you having a child either."

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I said I didn't remember."

I hesitated. "I need to know I'm not crazy. I'm leaving to find out-"

"I know."

"I take it you also know where I'm going."

"Of course."

"Then you know I have to do this alone."

She smiled. "That's where you're wrong." She paused and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Excellent, I'm going with you."

I gaped at her. "What! You most certainly are not!"

She shrugged. "Since when have my visions been wrong?"

I was lost for words. She never had been wrong. "Fine let's go."

"To visit the Irish coven though, why?"

"To see Maggie."

"How do you know Maggie?"

I gave her an odd look, and then sighed. "Of course, see when the Volturi came after us, or should I say my baby and you, Maggie and the rest of the Irish coven came and helped us, along with Tanya and her coven, not to mention the Egyptian coven, oh! And I met the most amazing people, Ben, Kate, and the Amazons! Zafrina and Senna!" Alice gave me a surprised look. I sighed again. "I assume none of that happened?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that happened."

"Oh well…. let's go." And together the two of us took off into the night.

It was still dark when I heard a snap in the trees. I stopped immediately along with Alice. "Who's there?" I called.

A large wolf the size of a bear jumped out and growled at us.

I recognized the rough fur of the wolf's as Jacob's.

"Jacob what are you doing!?"

Jacob glared at Alice with his large wolf eyes filled with disgust.

"We should get going Bella, now!" said Alice.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded

"He's a werewolf Bella, you know I don't like to judge but we're kind of in their territory, we need to move along as fast as we can."

Jacob growled and then shifted back into human form unabashed by his completely bare skin. "She's right," he said in a hoarse but commanding tone. "You need to get out of our territory… now!"

"Jake… what's happened to you… what happened to your-" _of course, if I never had the baby, he was never drawn to me…he never developed close ties with the Cullen's, he never imprinted, and he never…got over me._ "Jake, this isn't how it's supposed to be! What happened to Renesmee and your feelings for her!! What happened to them?" Jacob snarled at her. "I think becoming a Vampire has messed with your head Bells, now get of here, I'll spare your lives, _this_ time." He turned around but before he could run away I leaped on him.

"Jacob Black what's wrong with you! You should be ashamed of yourself for forgetting Renesmee!" I started to pound on him and he threw me off. He looked a little hurt, mentally and physically.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about Bells, but I think you should see that nut doctor of yours"

Alice made a move to strike but I held her back. I was angry. No, angry was an understatement. I was pissed but I wasn't going to risk Alice getting hurt. I on the other hand was willing to let myself risk it. I jumped at him and this time did not hold back, I started pounding him and pounding him until he was finally able to throw me off, he then shape shifted into a wolf and jumped towards me. Alice blocked him.

"Get out of here Bella! I'll be right behind you!" I ran and sure enough Alice threw Jacob down and then followed me.

It wasn't long though before I saw a little girl, she stared at me with an evil glare. _Jane._ I then quickly focused on protecting Alice. Jane looked like she was concentrating very hard and I felt two large stabs against my shield. _Wait a minute! My shield! Why was able to extend it if I never learned how to from Kate!_ I ran towards Jane who looked terrified. Fortunately for her another vampire got in-between her and me. I quickly ripped him to pieces with Alice's help. Then we started in on Jane who now realized her element of surprise was gone. She quickly ran away. "Don't bother following her Bella, let's just get to the airport. Alice took a step forwards, past where Jane was standing, and then She turned around. I stepped right past where she was.

"What's going on-"

A cold voice interrupted me, "Hello there Bella. It's so nice to see you." I looked up to a figure in a black cloak. I see my little ability didn't work on you… too bad." She jumper down from where she was, straight at me. I blocked her first strike but she was much quicker than me, her fists were soon overrunning me. She then turned from me to face a new opponent, actually to be specific two new opponents, Alice and Jacob. They both came in on her and both ended up crashing into each other. I took the opportunity to tackle her from behind. Soon, Jacob and Alice joined in and we overpowered her. She was forced to hightail it and run.

"Do I always have to save you Bells?" asked Jacob grumpily. I smiled.

"Yes, yes you do… umm… would you maybe… get some clothes?"

"Already have some!" Cheered Alice. "Now what's say the three of us all head to the airport."

"Alice," I said, "we only have two tickets booked."

She smiled her cocky smile. "Actually I booked three tickets, I just did a little peek into the future to see who was getting on the plane with us." Alice ran ahead, Jacob grumbled.

"Thank you." I told him, "I know you didn't have to…"

He didn't say anything and then took off after Alice. I waited there for a second or two and then darted off.

It hadn't taken us long to run to an airport and from there we got our tickets and headed to Ireland.

_Soon. Soon I'd get the answers to the questions I had…and believe me, I had a lot of questions…_


	2. Chapter 2: Irish Insight

**Chapter 2: Irish Insight**

There was a loud noise as I felt the plane come to a stop; it jerked a bit making Jacob hit the window. He opened his eyes. "Huh? What is it?"

"We've stopped…" I said, more to myself than him. I glanced at my watch; we were almost there, what was the hold up. Alice stood up and started to walk towards the back of the plane. "Where are you-"

"Bathroom." She continued to walk back towards the bathroom. _What a minute! Alice doesn't need to go to the bathroom! _THUMP. I turned towards the cockpit where the noise had some from. I was about to stand up when the door burst open and a man came running out. He was followed by a cloaked figure. _Volturi Guard? Here?_ Jacob must have been thinking the same thing because he looked at me with a confused look.

"HELP ME!" screamed the man. People started to panic. The cloaked figure swooped down to the man's face. I jumped up and tackled the figure. I don't know whether it was my strength from being a newborn or just that he didn't expect it coming, but somehow I was able to push the guy off the man. I was about to go after him again but I smelled blood. It burned my throat. _Not now!_ The figure recovered quickly and leaped at me. I was thrown back and hit a wall in the plane. I turned to see a very large dent in it. The figure came at me again.

"Not so fast blood sucker!" Jacob grabbed at cloak but tripped. _Graceful._ Next it was Alice's turn. She came like a comet and knocked him into a wall. When he stood up the cloak slipped off and revealed black hair on his head, two gorgeous red eyes, and a face that looked like it was carved by angels. I couldn't help but look and hesitate. He was incredibly attractive even for a Vampire. _Edward could kiss his ass though_ I thought quickly. Unfortunately for me I was so caught up in all this that I didn't notice him come up to me and throw me. I caught myself before I landed and glared at the man. _Okay, so he's not just another pretty face._ Jacob leaped at him while Alice went around behind. He seemed to be taken off-guard and he was pinned down by Jacob.

"Jacob keep him there I'm going to fly this thing down," ordered Alice. Jacob nodded. Alice headed into the cockpit and started messing with different levers and buttons. "Damn," she muttered.

"What's wrong!?" I screamed running into the cockpit.

"This thing is damaged because of our new friend. We…" her voice trailed off.

"What!"

_What the hell is going on!_ Alice shook her head. "Sorry, er- I can't land this thing!"

"Why can't you do something about it?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I simply can't!" I stared at her in disbelief. She grabbed what looked to be a walkie-talkie. "Mayday! Mayday! We are coming fast and were going to crash!! Pilot is incapacitated, requesting guidance, repeat, requesting guidance!"

"Valor 3, come in," said a fuzzy voice.

Alice talked quickly. "This is Valor 3. Repeat, this is Valor 3!"

The fuzzy voice responded and gave Alice a series of instructions. Alice was doing great, but using my senses and judging on the wind speed and the rate that the plane was going down it seemed that there was still only a slim chance of landing. By slim I mean 2. "Bella get everyone in the plane to get to the back, were going in hot." I nodded and ran out of the cockpit.

"Umm… listen people," I cleared my throat. "Everybody needs to get to the back of this plane, that is, if you want to live… Now!" Everyone was already terrified and they didn't have any reason not to trust the girl who just came out of the cockpit. They all ran to the back and stayed there. Jacob was still crouched over the Volturi guard. "Jacob, see if you can… stall him when we la-"There was a very loud crashing noise and I fell, many of the passengers slid towards the front.

Alice ran out of the cockpit. "Time to go!" She grabbed me and opened the door. We were crashed in a large field of beans. And the plane was at a diagonal slant with the cockpit in the ground. "Jacob!" Jacob twisted the head of the Volturi guard and then got up and followed us out the door as we jumped the good 10 feet to the ground.

I started to walk away from the plane but Alice and Jacob stayed behind. I turned towards them. Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Jacob… Jacob looked worse. He looked disappointed and sad. 'What is it with you two?!"

"It's just…" Jacob's voice trailed off.

"We find it odd that the Volturi are taking such a big interest in this whole thing. Why would they bother with us?"

I nodded. "It does seem odd. But doesn't it also seem odd that you can't remember my daughter Alice. And Jacob! You imprinted on her for God's sake!" Jacob looked down.

"You could be the one who imagined this you know… come on Bells…"

"Don't you Bells me!"

"Bella! Jacob! Listen!" I stopped yelling at Jacob and turned towards Alice. "We'll know who's imagining what once we get to Maggie."

"Who's Maggie?" asked Jacob.

"A friend."

"How will she know who's imagining what?"

"She has the ability to see whether you're lying or not, just like I can see the future and Edward can read minds."

"Ok… well then, time to see Maggie." Jacob growled.

"Agreed." Alice started off east with Jacob and I close behind.

I had an hour to prepare myself for what their house would look like. However it still didn't prepare me for what I saw. It was enormous. It had to be twice the size of the Cullen's house! The house was painted an emerald green and the trail that led up to the house had bushes on both sides each one perfectly trimmed. When I got up to the door I saw it had ornate carvings all over it. The whole house seemed so.

"Beautiful," murmured Alice, who gazing fondly at the house. "Carlisle told me this place was incredible. He even showed me pictures… but to see it in person…"

"Whatever," said Jacob, "lets' just talk to this Maggie girl, and get this done with and over with." I nodded. The quicker we got this done the better. I outstretched my hand to knock on the door, but before I reached it, it swung open to reveal Siobhan, she was huge and mesmerizing. She smiled at them and invited them in.

Soon after introductions were over, a girl with bouncy red curls walked into the room. "Siobhan, I was working on the treaty and I don't think that they're going to agree to these terms. I mean…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw us.

"Alice, Bella, this is-"

"Maggie!" I interrupted. Siobhan gave me a startled look.

"How do you know her?"

"I've met her." Siobhan turned to Maggie.

"Is this true?" Maggie eyed me suspiciously.

"I haven't… but she does not lie…"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"She isn't lying. But I swear that I have never met this girl." Siobhan gasped.

"You have never been wrong!"

"I'm not wrong now either," snapped Maggie.

"I'm confused," said Jacob. "If you've never met, than how can she be telling the truth about having met you?"

Maggie shrugged. "She could be crazy. If she truly believes that we've met then she isn't lying. I can only tell whether or not the person is lying. Not what the truth actually is."

"Please elaborate," asked Alice.

Maggie sighed. "If Bella saw a blue airplane in the sky, then she wouldn't be lying when she said that she saw a blue air plane in the sky. Even if in reality the airplane was green, or black and it only looked blue from the angle she was at."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Again she's not lying but just because she doesn't think she's crazy-"

"I think we get the picture-"interrupted Alice. "Is there any way that we can prove that she isn't crazy?"

I stared at Alice, _so she believes me._ Alice smiled at me. Jacob however was very confused.

"Is Bella crazy or not?"

"She may, or she may not…" said Maggie.

"ARGH!" growled Jacob.

Alice looked at Maggie. "What do you know?"

"A few days ago we, our coven, went to Italy to discuss something with the Volturi. Before our scheduled meeting there was a large bright light in the sky, right above the Volturi headquarters. Soon afterword's several of our friends reported that there most powerful coven members had just disappeared. Liam went out this morning to find some answers."

"Do you know who disappeared?" asked Alice.

"Benjamin, from the Egyptian coven, Zafrina, from the Amazon coven, and Kate from the Denali coven," said Siobhan.

"Of course," I muttered. Alice gave me a look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Benjamin had the incredible ability to control the elements! Zafrina and Kate are also both pretty powerful…"

"I knew about Zafrina's and Kate's powers, but how did you know Ben's?" asked Siobhan.

"He visited me to be a witness! For Renesmee!"

"She's not lying."

Alice started to fall down but Jacob caught her. She stood up and seemed dizzy. "We need to get to England, there's something there we need!"

"What is it that's there?" I asked.

"I don't know?" said Alice. "But I just had a vision, so we need to get there as soon as possible!"

"I'll come with you," said Maggie. Siobhan nodded.

"Something is wrong," she said. "It's best if you take Maggie with you, she'll help you along the way."

"Agreed." Said Alice. We all started out the door. And onto the small porch.

"Then let's head to England," grumbled Jacob.

I nodded. We started off towards the airport waving to Siobhan before going completely out of sight. _What was in England? And what was the strange light above the Volturi headquarters? Hopefully I would get the answers I needed… soon._


	3. Chapter 3: A Jolly Cup of Tea

**Chapter 3: A Jolly Cup of Tea**

"We're here!" announced Alice happily as our plane landed. I hit Jacob who was asleep next to me.

"Wake up!" Jacob opened his eyes.

"Huh… what?"

"Were here," I muttered to him. Jacob rubbed his eyes, sat up, yawned, and then scratched his butt. Maggie looked away in disgust.

"What's your problem!" he spat at her. Maggie turned towards Jacob.

"I find you're habits filthy… not that I would expect ant more from a werewolf. Why is he here anyway!?"

Jacob growled at her. "He's here because I want him to be here… ok!?" I said. Maggie flipped her hair out of her face.

"Ok… as long as he stays out of my face." Maggie stood up and started walking toward the plane door.

"Don't mind her," said Alice, "you have to remember though, he is a werewolf."

"I don't understand though! Where I'm from, the werewolves and the vampires are good friends. Or at least Jacob and his pack seem to get along." Alice shook her head.

"It's not the same… here. The werewolves abandoned us when we needed them most." She must of seen the confused look on my face because she continued. "One of the Volturi members came a few months back to make sure that you were a vampire… with me." I nodded. "The Volturi arrived and made sure you were a vampire and everything was fine. Before he left though… he had… a snack, a human one." I gasped. "I know, I know, Carlisle wasn't happy either! We told the were wolves to let it go, that they didn't want to start a fight with the Volturi…"

"Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Oh yes, the werewolves attacked the Volturi and killed him. Unfortunately it took out half there pack in the process." She sighed. "The werewolves were incredibly upset with us that we did nothing to help them and in return, when the Volturi sent some random nomads to kill us… they didn't help."

"Random nomads?"  
"Just some Vampire we hadn't heard of before… the weren't part of a coven, Carlisle thought that they might have been newborns even."

"So what happened?"  
"Well obviously we survived! But still… It took its toll. First of all, they started to kill animals in the area to punish us. It was incredibly difficult to stop them and if I hadn't of saw them coming in the first place, then there would have been no way we would've been ready, we could've lost our food supplies…"

The stewardess came up to us. "Are you girls going to get off? Or am I going to have to have someone make you." Alice stood up quickly. I followed suit and stood up as well.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He must have already of gotten off!"

"That's funny I didn't even notice…" Alice shrugged and then the two off us got off the plane. Jacob and Maggie were waiting for us when we got off.

"Where to know Alice?" asked Maggie. Alice pointed to a black limo by the front doors. I gaped.

"Is that our ride?"

Alice smiled, "Of course! We own vehicles in most countries just in case, so I called ahead, and presto!" Maggie smiled and even Jacob couldn't help raise his eyebrows.

The limo had tons of room in it. It had soft velvet cushions that covered all the seats (which were along the entire limo edge) and it had a mini fridge. Jacob reached for the mini fridge immediately when he saw it and pulled a few bottles of water out, and some food. He started cramming it all into his mouth.

"Wow, you sure are hungry…"

Jacob looked up at me glaring. "I haven't eaten in days. I was starving when you guys found me on the woods!" I scratched my neck.

"Sorry." I smiled at him guiltily.

He laughed. "I haven't seen you smile in a while Bella…" It was silent in the limo for a little while until Alice knocked on the glass dividing the front form the back.

"Stop the limo, we're here." The limo came to a smooth and complete stop. Alice stepped out first, followed by Maggie, then me, and finally Jacob who was reluctant to leave the mini fridge.

The street had shops everywhere, and the sun beat down on the paved street making it glisten. Alice started to walk towards a small coffee shop. I followed her in. The coffee shop didn't have a lot of space in it, just a few tables and a counter. Behind the counter was a tall skinny man with messy red hair. Alice walked up to him. "Hello sir. Do you know where I might be able to find Mr. Crimson?" The man looked up with fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't know anyone by that name miss." Alice leaned in closer to the man, her head wasn't that far above the counter her was working behind.

"I really don't think you want to mess with me." The man behind the counter started to shake. He ran over into a back room and no sooner had he entered the room was her thrown out. A tall man with red eyes and a red cloak on came out to of the back room. He looked up at Alice and grinned.

"Hmm.. been awhile hasn't it. I guess you're here for that I_ owe you one_?" Alice nodded, and the man sighed. "Have a seat." He gestured to one of the small tables. Everyone sat down, cramped against each other. "What can I do for you Alice?"

"Like you said I need a favor, a big one." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Not the Volturi again is it?" Alice nodded. "Damn them monsters! I'll do what can miss but you know I can't bring them to my attention, I'll have to do it very settle. They can't know I've down anything!" Alice nodded again.

"Right. So listen, my friend here," she gesture to me, "says that this." She paused and gestured around her, "is all wrong… we think it might have to do with that light in the sky. Any thoughts?"

"What do you mean, this?"

"She says that where she's from she has a daughter and other stuff, Maggie says she _isn't _lying." The man nodded.

"That's big."

Alice gave him an odd look. "You don't seem to surprised, what do you know?"

He smiled. "Your sharp. And yes I do know something. Recently the Volturi have gotten some new members recently. The first one the Volturi picked up was a man, about 25. He had an ability that I didn't recognize. See _he _was the one who caused the bright light."

Maggie gasped. "One vampire did that!" Mr. Crimson nodded.

"How do know all this?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"He's part of an anti-vampire league," said Alice.

Jacob looked at her puzzled. It was me who asked the question. "Isn't that kind of… awkward?" Alice laughed.

"You would think so… but I saved him once before I joined up with Carlisle and them."

Mr. Crimson smiled at Alice. "Alice is quite the magnificent vampire gal isn't she?"

Alice ignored his comment. "Yeah, Mr. Crimson knows everything when it comes to vampires. The anti-vampire league has spies everywhere."

"Indeed we do. In fact, shortly after the bright light this little girl appeared out of nowhere!" My eyes opened widely.

"How old was this girl?!"

"I don't know… young. Shortly after this girl came to the Volturi they started going after all these vampires. There was a… Ben, and a Zafrina. There were others but I don't know their names." I was never good at problem solving but after several minutes I finally came up with something.

"Oh my god!" Alice, Maggie, Mr. Crimson, and Jacob turned toward me. "I have a thought!"

"That's a first," muttered Jacob. I glared at him.

"Renesmee had the ability to show others what she has experienced!" Jacob looked at her completely clueless. I rolled my eyes. "Aro can read minds! He would have found out about vampires he didn't know about for. Like… Ben, he was so powerful The Egyptians had to hhide him from Aro, but if he had Renesmee…" Maggie nodded.

"I know of a few vampires that are so powerful that they were hidden from the Volturi. If any of them came to witness for you…"

"The magnitude of this situation just grew," Jacob said. Everyone turned toward him; it was not often that Jacob said something so… true. "What!?" Alice turned away from him.

"If Aro is gathering powerful Vampires…" Alice's voice trailed out.

Mr. Crimson finished her sentence for her. "Then were in for a battle to remember,… now I must take my leave. Alice I'll meet you there…"

Mr. Crimson left and we all sort of sat there dumbfounded. Surprisingly it was Maggie who broke the silence with what seemed to me to be an out of place question. "So, what's your history with Mr. Crimson." Alice looked down. "Carlisle said the Jasper wasn't your first…"Alice turned away.

"It was a while ago…" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me," he said.

"We'll tell me!" I said.

Alice sighed. "When I first became a vampire I went practically crazy. One day I found myself in England and I was attacked by the anti-vampire league. He was going to kill me, I was down on the ground, weak… he could've killed me."

"Yeah…" I said.

"They took pity on me, I guess because I was a new born. Anyways they nursed me back to health and taught me to just drink the blood of animals instead of humans. I started to help them in there cause. My gift proved incredibly useful… One day, after I saved Crimson… he proposed." I gasped and Maggie smiled. "Of course, as you know, I said no. After that, I came to America, Chicago to be exact, that's where I met Jasper… The rest you know."

It was dead silent for awhile until we finally left the shop and got back into the limo. "Where to now Alice?"asked Jacob

"Time to face the Volturi."


End file.
